Archive of "Doctor who’s a friend to the poor", The Straits Times, 1 March 1988
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Doctor who’s a friend to the poor by SALMA KHALIK SAMSUI women patiently wait their turn, along with other senior citizens. The doctor is in. Dr K. V. Ratnam, 37, is a familiar figure at the once-a-month clinic located at Kreta Ayer's senior citizens' club in Block 3, Banda Street. For the past nine years, on one Saturday afternoon each month, the doctor better known for his discovery of Singapore's first three cases of Aids (acquired immune deficiency syndrome), has been giving free medical treatment to elderly folk of Kreta Ayer. And on Saturday, Dr Ratnam was one of seven individuals and companies to receive a Friend of Kreta Ayer Award from MP for the area, Dr Richard Hu. While Dr Ratnam’s award was for services rendered, the other six recipients had given cash contributions exceeding $3,000 to the constituency. Describing his voluntary work as a civic duty which he enjoyed, Dr Ratnam said: "I started doing it partly because the community leaders called me and partly because I felt that these were people who were in need. “They are mostly old [[samsui women or old men who have worked all their lives and contributed to the country and are now all alone with no families." Between 20 and 40 people would turn up each time for free medical treatment. Many of his patients are regulars, seeing him for a wide range of complaints, including respiratory or skin problems. The residents' committee pays for the medicine he prescribes. Dr Ratnam, a Senior Registrar at Middle Road Hospital, has even picked up enough Hokkien and Mandarin to manage on his own most of the time when at the Saturday clinic. When he first started out nine years ago, he needed an interpreter. (Photo: Dr K. V. Ratnam (right) receiving the Friend of Kreta Ayer Award from Dr Richard Hu.) =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Salma Khalik, "Doctor who’s a friend to the poor", The Straits Times, 1 March 1988[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles